A Story Set In Book 6
by JakeBren
Summary: This is about Mark Evans and his sister. Set in Harry's sixth year. People liked it when it was on my site... Please R and R. Try reading it! My first fiction... - Jake
1. Bryan

My name is Bryanne Evans but please call me Bryan, I hate Bry-Anne. I'm fifteen years old and study in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm about to go into my fifth year (OWLs, ugh) and I'm a Slytherin. My brother, Mark is about to start his first year. We live in Godric's Hollow but Mark went to school in Little Whinging. He stayed with Aunt Faye. She's my mother's sister and a Muggle. My mother was a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. She studied at Hogwarts, Slytherin and she died while giving birth to Mark. That's from where I inherit my red hair. My dad and Mark both have black hair and green eyes. I also have green eyes. Harry Potter and me are the only green eyed people in Hogwarts.   
  
My dad was in the Irish School of Magic. Mark says Slytherins are scum and you probably agree (although he says it just to bug me). Quite a few Slytherins are scum but quite a few also aren't. Just like quite a few Gryffindor are stuck up – at least with Slytherins. Lots of them are, actually as with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. We're people too, right? Anyway, so I'm sure Mark won't be in Slytherin, he's much too dumb. Maybe he will, again – Crabbe and Goyle are in Slytherin, so were Derrick and Bole   
  
Talking about the Slytherins who aren't scum, Jason Burkes is one of them. He's my best friend and no one who is scum would be fortunate enough to be my best friend. His father is a partner in Borgin and Burkes but Jase doesn't like the Dark Arts. He says he's perfected the Dark Art of annoying people, which is true. I'll second, third and fourth that! If you haven't heard of Borgin and Burkes, I don't blame you. It's in Knockturn Alley.   
  
Lemme tell you about my first day. I was quite nervous. I met Jason on the train, and we were laughing and laughing and laughing. He is fun when he's not in an irritating mood, you know. Then a red headed girl walked in, Ginny Weasley – she said. And as soon as Jason introduced himself, I assure you he didn't insult anyone – just said "I somehow knew you were a Weasley, I can't think why", she just hears the name Burkes and walks out, nose in the air. If that's not being stuck up, what is? Since that day, Weasel and us have been enemies. Then, Jase and I were sorted, into Slytherin and Weasel into Gryffindor. And… I'm pretty good at Charms…what else do I tell you about myself? I love to irritate people … mainly Gryffindors.   
  
OK, I gotta go. Mark's ready   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're flying?" asked Mark excitedly "Cool, really cool! Can I borrow Bryan's broom, I'm not allowed one of my own. I mean in school. Now, I'm flying on my own right? I…"   
  
"Mark, shut up. I'm not going to give you my broom. And you're on the back of Dad's" I said, exasperatedly. "Why must YOU be my brother?"   
  
"But…"   
  
"SHUT UP"   
  
"You two stop arguing" said Dad grinning "Mark, no arguments, you are on mine."   
  
"But DAD"  
  
"I said no arguments. Lets go."   
  
All three of us mounted the Disillusioned brooms, Mark very sulkily at the back of his father's and kicked off. Soon, he was smiling again – who wouldn't when they were flying? In half an hour, we were at King's Cross and Mark was suddenly looking very serious.   
  
"Bye Dad" I said, grinning. "JASE, over here"   
  
"Hi Mr. Evans, hi shrimp – you're actually going to start here? You're ELEVEN?" said Jason coming over.   
  
"Shut up…you're not ninety nine yourself Mr. Prefect."   
  
"Aww…don't remind me. Isn't it an insult Bry? I mean, why would they want to make us Prefects?"   
  
"Because we are brainy. No one else in our year is. Hey look, there's Weasel and her mum. She's only going away for one year and there ARE holidays in between, why all that play?"   
  
Jason did an extremely dramatic act of crying of my shoulder so that only Weasel could see. She glared at him and tried to wriggle out of her mother's hug "Gerroff MOM, Bye"   
  
"All right, take care you three" said Dad, "Bye"   
  
A chorus of "Bye Dad and Bye Mr. Evans" answered him as we raced each other to the train. Dad shook his head in disbelief and Attached the two brooms together, and took off. After all, we are supposed to be fifteen, even if Mark is a little squirt.   
  
"We'll be in the Prefects compartment if you want us, Mark" said Jason "But I don't think you need Big Sister take care of you, do you?"   
  
"NO! BYE"   
  
"OK. Keep your hair on"   
  
Jason and I walked to the Prefects compartment. "Nuts, Weasel's a prefect too" said Jason.   
  
"Yeah, and CREEVEY. Who'd make Creevey a Prefect?" I replied.   
  
"Shows the shortage of brains in Gryffindor."   
  
I completely agreed with him and after taunting Creevey and Weasel for a while, we left them and walked through the train and finally found a compartment with only Lovegood in it. We sat down.   
  
"Who'd you reckon is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" I asked.   
  
"Dunno, but I hope Lupin's back" replied Jason "Who cares whether he's a werewolf or a vampire?"   
  
"I would care if he was a vampire", said Lovegood "He could be dangerous you know."   
  
We didn't answer. The door of the compartment opened suddenly and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley walked in.   
  
"Hi Luna" said Granger. "Er… and hello, you two whoever you are."   
  
"They're Slytherins, Hermione" said Weasel glaring at us   
  
"That should be obvious from the green and silver badge on our chests Weasel" said Jason "Remember, green and silver are Slytherin colours! Er…Hello"   
  
Weasley spluttered – "Don't call my sister Weasel."   
  
"Why not?" I asked " We've been calling her Weasel since our first year. And Malfoy calls YOU Weasel."   
  
"I… Who are you?"   
  
"Allow me to introduce us" said Jason dramatically. He loves being dramatic. "I'm Jason Burkes, fifth year Slytherin and this is Bryan Evans, also fifth year Slytherin."   
  
"And I have no connection to your mother, Potter" I added.   
  
"Connection? What connection would a…a Slytherin have to your mother?" asked Weasley.   
  
"My mother's name was Evans before she married" said Potter quietly. "My mother wouldn't have been…"   
  
"Connected to a SLYTHERIN" finished off Jason. "You know, everyone, we are not people. We are dementors in disguise."   
  
"Really?" asked Lovegood "Would you be interested in giving an interview to The Quibbler? Hello, Hermione."   
  
"No, we wouldn't. We don't like excess publicity. All this is very confidential" I retorted.   
  
"Oh, then it is no problem." said Lovegood. "But please tell me if you are ever interested."   
  
"Sure!" said Jason, looking at her as if she was mad. I was already confident that she was. "Why don't you interview Madam Pomfrey? I'm sure she will have something very interesting to tell you, that all of us know?"   
  
"Oh, we don't want stale stuff." She smiled vaguely.   
  
"Let's get a new compartment, come on Luna" said Weasel glaring at us again. Lovegood, Potter, Granger and both Weasleys went out.   
  
"Nuts! Only peace now, no one to irritate" said Jason sadly.   
  
"Quit with the melodrama. I need to do my Astronomy Essay. Can you gimme yours?"   
  
"Sure, if you'll gimme your Charms"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We were sitting in the Great Hall. The Sorting had just begun. After "Drake, Jane" had been sorted into Gryffindor ('Dolores JANE Umbridge' whispered Jason.), Professor McGonagall called.   
  
"Evans, Mark"   
  
My little brother walked nervously to the hat. Jason and I crossed my fingers. By the way, Jason is an only kid. Almost immediately, the hat yelled –   
  
"GRYFFINDOR"   
  
Weasel was looking at me in astonishment. Jason made a wry face. I'd always thought he'd be a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I knew he wouldn't make Slytherin but still – Gryffindor. The Sorting continued, and Weasel's cousin, someone called Todd Weasley also made it to Gryffindor. Not that a Weasley would've made it anywhere else but Gryffindor.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Classes started the next day. Every teacher gave us a talk on how the OWLS were very important for our future etc. Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was an Auror named Nymphadora Tonks. She's a Metamorphmagus and WOW! Is she cool or what? We have Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. Weasel knows her. Professor Tonks said that the Ministry sent her as no other teachers could be found. I really hope she's not like Umbridge. I don't think so, we had fun hexing each other today, and the lesson was on Counter-Jinxes   
  
Todd Weasley and Mark had also become good friends by now. I heard them on the way to Transfiguration. Weasley was asking Mark – "You have a sister in Slytherin and you're still so…er Gryffindorish." What the hell do they think of us? As Jase put it, Dementors? 


	2. Jason

Hello. How are y'all doing out there. I'm living. But of course you will wonder, whom "I" refers to. Again, I guess you won't because Bryan would've told you. She always spoils the fun. But again, she cannot write about herself without mentioning me. Please pardon the rubbish, I don't get enough opportunities to be dramatic.   
  
Anyway, I'm Jason. Jason Burkes, fifth year Slytherin. My father is a partner in Borgin and Burkes. But Mr. Borgin takes care of the selling. My father is just interested in the stuff. The danger involved excites him. You know, sort of like Weasel's father is interested in Muggle stuff. More specifically, fanatic about. My Dad is fanatic about danger, he says life is no fun without it. He's also the great great great grandson of Uric the Oddball. You know why, now!   
  
I'm actually quite normal. I'm just one more guy who likes to irritate people, likes girls and loves Quidditch. But the Sorting Hat didn't put me into because I didn't fit in anything else. I'm not evil but sure I'm determined and I don't care about rules or authority. I'm not like I don't listen to authority but Slytherins are cunning, remember? And I'm ambitious all right. My only ambition in life is to…er dunk Weasel in the lake. I don't reveal all my secrets, mate.   
  
OK, then what else do I say? I don't like Creevey either. Always Potter, Potter and Potter. And all of the Gryffindors are against Slytherins. So we all are also against them. Why shouldn't we be? I'm not saying it's their entire fault but look how Weasel reacted when I told her my name. Weasley was born in a bin ought to go to her. I know, I'm being rude – but you look at her from a Slytherin point of view, you'll know.   
  
Here we, go directly now into my life   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Quit with the melodrama. I need to do my Astronomy Essay. Can you gimme yours?" said Bryan very practically.   
  
She's always very practical. Mom says it's because she's a Capricorn. Her birthday's on January 13th. But Cappys are supposed to do their homework first and then only do anything else. That's what Mom says, I think it's rubbish. How can planets rule us?   
  
"Sure, if you'll gimme your Charms" I replied.   
  
We exchanged essays and put everything that the other had written in different order and form. It's hard to do Bryan's because she's got this natural flair for writing things where they oughtta be. I don't, so her essays all come neatly and mine are dumb to read. I keep comparing her to Granger to bug her but in reality, I'll bet my broomstick that Granger can never insult anyone on his or her face, except Malfoy. She's not a Slytherin, is she? Gryffindors can never match up to Slytherins, but I've got a great respect for Sirius Black and James Potter. They were cool, I've read about them in some book called "Coolest People" by some very cool guy (or girl). Professor Tonks is in there too. It's only about troublemakers. I intend to get in there, sometime. Fred and George Weasley are gonna get in there soon. They're OK too, they never did anything to US. Montague deserved what he got! Calling us – "squirts".   
  
So, we reached Hogwarts and Mark got sorted into Gryffindor. I didn't believe it. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff might've been OK, but not Gryffindor. That's really dumb. I hate Gryffindors, but Bry doesn't mind them. She likes to torture Weasel and the Creeveys but she doesn't dislike them as much as I do. I don't hate them actually, they're too dumb to make me feel any kind of strong emotion.   
  
I'm beginning to feel stuffy now, talking like this. Bry's already told ya everything about me. Oh yeah, she hasn't told you how I look, I have black hair and brown eyes. I'm very good looking you know. Really, if I 'd been in any other house, I'd have had plenty of people after me. Now, there are only Slytherins. They look dumb.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We finished the first day. Professor Tonks is like, radical. Wow! She's got short green hair today. And she's the best looking teacher in the school, the only one below fifty, I'll say.   
  
We've got plenty of homework, now I gotta go. OWL year, you know. The teachers have fed it into my brain by now!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm back. By the way, you haven't heard the breaking news. Voldemort has risen again. Fudge made the declaration. Finally, people believe Harry Potter and Dumbledore. I, actually always did. So did Bryan. But we don't offer direct support to Gryffindors, do we? I'm not really into the pure blood stuff, I wasn't brought up like that. My parents have no opinion on it, I think it's silly. If you have magic in your blood, you have magic. That's all.   
  
That's all I gotta say. You know, I told you a lot more than Bryan, not just what I speak like! 


	3. Mark

I guess, you've had enough introductions, so this is very short.   
  
My name is Mark Evans. I'm eleven years old and I turned eleven on June 9th, 1996. I lived with my Aunt Faye for three years, as the school there was good. Harry Potter lived there too, with his horrible cousin, Dudley. I hated him, he beat me up twice, just because I said that he was a dumb, fat idiot. Dudley beat me up, not Harry. Harry's a nice boy.   
  
Bryan's my sister. You know she is. Well, Jason loves to annoy me, actually he loves to annoy everyone. You know him, by now I trust.   
  
I got sorted into Gryffindor. I don't know why Bryan says they are stuck up. OK, they do behave a little stuck up, but Bryan and Jason irritate them. I saw how they were teasing Colin the other day. Colin is whom they call "Creevey". His name is Colin Creevey.   
  
Todd Weasley's my new friend. He's nice, has red hair and freckles. His hair is flaming red, not dark red like my sister's.   
  
Laurie Grant is also one of my friends, in fact all of us are friends. Our year Gryffindors are me, Todd, Laurie, Greg Bird, Lena Natenya, Juan Moya, Carly Richards, Mindy Reckert, Kurt Friend and Felix Murray.   
  
Umm...there's nothing more to say My dad's name is Chris, my mother's name was Anastasia.   
  
'm longing to learn magic, who wouldn't?   
  
Er... that's all. My mind's completely blank.   
  
Oh, OK, My first day went fine, I like all the teachers.   
  
And yeah, all my friends are awed because I KNOW HARRY POTTER. He actually spoke to me at the Gryffindor table. 


	4. The Trio and Ginny

"Evans, Mark"   
  
"GRYFFINDOR", the hat yelled after about three seconds of thought.   
  
"Hey! I know this guy," said Harry. "He lives near my house."   
  
"Yeah, and he's Evans' brother, she's looking shocked," said Ginny staring at Bryan openly.   
  
"But I've never seen her before. Hello Mark, I bet you're glad to get away from Dudley," said Harry looking towards Mark who'd just come and sat beside Ginny.   
  
"Hi Harry!" said Mark looking relieved. "Yeah, I'm pretty relieved. He beat me up real bad."   
  
"Harry's cousin beat you up?" asked Hermione looking alarmed.   
  
"Yeah, he's some kind of er... Junior Boxing Champion" said Harry.   
  
"They have Boxing Championships in the Muggle world? BOXING? You mean, punching people? You never told me Harry," said Ron looking at Mark.   
  
"Yeah, they do. What do I say, my cousin is a boxing champion and his aim's got a lot better?"   
  
"What aim?" said Hermione sharply.   
  
"Well, I was his punching bag until I was eleven."   
  
"That's dumb," said Ginny and Ron together.   
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Hey, look Todd's getting sorted" said Ginny.   
  
"Who's Todd?" asked Harry.   
  
"Weasley, Todd"   
  
"My cousin," said Ron. "Little midget"   
  
"GRYFFINDOR" yelled the hat.   
  
"Cool! Good one Todd," said Ginny smiling as a very relieved looking Todd came and grinned.   
  
Harry was feeling terrible. The image of Sirius was repeatedly coming back to him. Then Dumbledore stood up and Harry looked up. Tonks was sitting at the staff table with short green hair!   
  
"I would like you all to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Nymphadora Tonks," said Dumbledore, smiling. Tonks got up and bowed and suddenly her hair changed into electric blue. Some girls screamed. Dumbledore gave the Hall a faint grin and said, "Professor Tonks is a Metamorphmagus"   
  
The whole Hall clapped very enthusiastically. Tonks smiled and sat down. Dumbledore was giving out the usual start of term notices, which had nothing new except that Polythene Poltergeists were now banned according to Filch.   
  
Harry had had a very surprising summer. Aunt Petunia had tearfully confessed that she was a failed witch, she'd failed in all her OWLs and finally given up magic in disgust. She also said that she was jealous of Lily because she'd got nine OWLs and said that she never really hated her or Harry. Harry was now getting actually – a little motherly treatment. As for Harry's OWLs, he'd got two OWLs in Defence Against the Dark Arts, which were Os, an E in Transfiguration, an E in Charms and surprisingly, an E in Potions. He'd scraped through Astronomy with an A, failed Divination, got an E in Care of Magical Creatures and got a P in History of Magic. Aunt Petunia's confession and her happy reaction seeing Harry's OWLs had flabbergasted Uncle Vernon. So that was 7 OWLs, which was OK, compared to his mother's nine, he supposed but Hermione had got 12 of them. Ron had got four OWLs, A in Charms, A in Transfiguration, an E in Defence Against the Dark Arts and A in Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
He'd stayed at 12, Grimmauld Place for a while with Remus. Remus had gently talked over Sirius' death with Harry, but said that he did not know what was behind the veil. He'd also told Harry that Lily had worked in the Department of Mysteries and he'd heard her mention something about a veil that was dangerous and could kill people so he'd pulled Harry back. Since then, they'd never talked about Sirius. He knew Remus was very sad, who wouldn't be if they were a werewolf, finally accepted by some people and lost all of them. He'd also met McGonagall at Headquarters and she'd told him that she'd got Snape to allow him in his NEWT classes. Harry thanked her, touched but inside, his stomach was turning. He'd have to bear Snape for two more years. At least he'd have Hermione for company. Ron had to go to exactly three classes, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms.   
  
Voldemort's return had finally been announced and the wizard community was now very scared. The killings had started, the Aurors were in full action and many more people had now joined the Order of the Phoenix. Harry had become something of a hero and was getting many letters every day, apologizing for not believing him and asking for more details.   
  
On the whole he'd had a mixed summer. It would have been very good if Sirius had been alive. 


	5. The Meeting

Well, hi again! It's me Bryan. Now that the introductions are over, lets (hem, hem) get on with the story. So all the teachers gave us talks on OWLs and Mark got into The House Of The Stuck-Up. And he knows Potter from before and the Gryffindors are making a big fuss about it. Big deal! Guess Aunt Faye knew Potter too, and his COUSIN beat Mark up. I'll kill him. And Mark says the Muggles told them that Potter went to some centre for criminal boys. Hell! Real sweet of them, right?   
  
OK, so by the time we'd got back to base (Slytherin common room), there was a big notice on the board. The notice board. It read:   
  
"ALL SLYTHERIN STUDENTS INTERESTED IN JOINING AN ANTI-GRYFFINDOR GROUP MAY COME TO THE DUNGEON SIX ON FRIDAY AT 5:00 P.M."   
  
Anti-Gryffindor, I thought. We need a group for that? Isn't it like an unwritten rule that all Slytherins are against Gryffindors, whatever the Sorting Hat says? Some dumb Crabbe-Goyle type fellow must have put this up. That's what I thought. Jase and I decided to go, anyway. It'd be fun, we reasoned, it was anti-Gryffindor and anything like zat is fun. Little did we know what was in store.   
  
There was quite a large crowd in Dungeon Six on Friday. Draco Malfoy was presiding over the meeting. He started off by asking us how many of us thought Mudbloods were scum. All of us yelled in affirmative. We did because we didn't want to be the odd ones out. C'mon, my aunt's Muggle and Mudblood is a FOUL word. Really, really foul. That's in case you don't know. We Slytherins prefer saving our own necks. OK, I'm revealing the ulterior motive I have for telling you this story. I'm trying to drill into your head that Slytherins are normal humans. Homo Sapiens, you understand me?   
  
Next Malfoy asked us how many of us thought You-Know-Who was a cool guy. OK, not really, but he used very stuffy language. Again a resounding "Yes" sounded amongst us. (Whistles) It was like, sick. Who likes him. I don't, Jase doesn't, but we also don't want to be seen as freaks by the rest of Slytherin. Aw right maybe we're the only decent Slytherins. Who cares.   
  
It turned out the whole purpose of da group was to recruit new Death Eaters. A few of us said we'd tell Malfoy later. The others readily jumped up. What else could be better that joining the Death Eaters? Chewing the cud? Ahem, that's my opinion. For all you cows out there, just think I said being married to Dolores Jane Umbridge (God save the guy).   
  
Jase and me walked out of there. You might be thinking I'm going to run and tell Dumbledore because there wouldn't be any point in writing about Slytherins if we were Slytherin-ish. Well, you listen to Phineas Nigellas. "Slytherins are brave but we prefer saving our own necks". OK, I'm NOT splitting. I dunno how they can do it so publicly but, recruiting Death Eaters. I almost wrote Death Easters!   
  
OK, I'm no writer, but I'll tell you more about the meeting. Just to fill space. I need to write a LONG story. I hate small chapters.   
  
Malfoy rose after Dungeon Six had filled up. He put an Imperturbable Charm on the door, on both sides, so nothing could be heard outside. Then he began – "I presume all the people assembled here are from the noble house of Slytherin". Of course everyone was. Then he asked us whether any of us were Muggle born or half blood. He got a few sarcastic replies, including one from Jase and me. He smiled coldly and continued – "How many of you think that Muggle borns should be called Mudbloods, and they are not fit to study here?" I told you earlier, we all yelled, "YES".   
  
He seemed very satisfied and then asked us how many us thought "The Dark Lord should rule the world rightfully" and he was the "most intelligent and capable person who can take charge of the Magical world." Again, as mentioned earlier, no one disagreed. Then he dropped the bombshell, by asking us how many of us wanted to "join the services of the Dark Lord." I'm not wasting ink by telling you what happened.   
  
Then he informed us of the oaths and all that, very boring. After that Jase and me walked out. We didn't know what to say later, we definitely didn't wanna join. My brother's in Gryffindor that's a good excuse. First siblings to be in Slytherin and Gryffindor since Sirius and Regulus Black. Only, Sirius was in Gryffindor. One Gryffindor I admire, for the simple fact he broke out of Azkaban. Cool thing to do!   
  
Jase said he was going to get out of the castle to get some fresh air and practice Quidditch, he's just made the team, Keeper. (I started singing "Burkes is our king!" He glared) So I made for the library to get a head start on my Transfiguration homework. I was walking slowly, lost in thoughts of the meeting, when someone bumped into me. I looked up to see a skinny, blond boy with a Hufflepuff Prefect badge on his chest. I didn't know him, we don't have any classes with the Hufflepuffs. But I knew he was in my year.   
  
"Sorry" he panted. It was obvious he'd been running. "Didn't see you."   
  
"That's obvious, you didn't see me. You goody-two-shoes of Hufflepuffs wouldn't deliberately bump into anyone would you?" I replied. Hey I'm naturally sarcastic. Why'dya think I'm in Slytherin?   
  
He flushed. "Sure we would. At the least I would. I'll save it for the next time I see you. And I apologized hastily, I take it back."   
  
"That's OK. Can't ignore the inborn good manners can we? I mean…"   
  
"We absolutely can't" he interjected "Maybe I wasn't put in Slytherin for more than one reason."   
  
Something clicked into place. I knew this guy, Smith – Hufflepuff Chaser. "Oh, you would've been in Slytherin? In your dreams, no Hufflepuff can be a Slytherin."   
  
"I would've, I'm Muggle born, I begged the hat, it wouldn't put me."   
  
"I'm not surprised, you keep minding your Ps and Qs…"   
  
"Shut up"   
  
"Make me"   
  
He raised his wand and said "Silencio." I ducked. "Hey maybe you would've made Slytherin."   
  
"The hat told me the other Slytherins wouldn't accept me."   
  
"That's true, they wouldn't even let you become a Death Eater."   
  
"You have to become a Death Eater if you're in Slytherin?"   
  
"Most people do."   
  
"Why are we having this conversation?"   
  
"Don't worry, I'm no Death Eater."   
  
"If you know who Death Eaters are, don't you complain?"   
  
"Are you mad? No way. Anyway, I'm actually having a meaningful conversation with a duffer Hufflepuff? Bye."   
  
He glared and stalked away. I grinned, the victim of the day found. Weird...We are the weird W-E-I-R-D sisters. Sonorus, Amplifio...the Weird Sisters are here… That is a Weird Sisters song, one of my favourites and I was humming it.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Jase returned, I told him about Smith and we had a good laugh, with Jase doing a imitation of Smith. That's it for this chapter. 


End file.
